Talk:Fireworks Festival and Patriotic Party/@comment-5116140-20140707183727
Exploring why some cannot see the Fireworks Challenge. On my Android device, which did have the Fireworks challenge, the Goals file includes two possible Fireworks challenges. Wonder if some devices only have one of these blocks - the WRONG one?? 'Code Block #1: '{"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>3", "required-steps": "fireworksweek1objb", "description": "It's time for the Fireworks Festival! Each year we celebrate freedom & friendship with a parade! Can you help me get ready? The first thing we need to do is build some barricades and flags to mark the path of the parade. Let's build those now!", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "bfireworksweek1", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Firework Festivities (1 of 5)", "goal-icon": "goals_icon_fireworksfestival.png", "reward-text": "Great job! Let's make this\\nthe best Fireworks Festival ever!", "reward-id": "fireworksweek1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_villageprideregina.png", "reward-xp": 400, "startImage": "goals_objective_villageprideregina.png"}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>3", "required-steps": "fireworksweek2obj", "description": "We're supposed to enter a float into the parade! Can you help me? We could make the Village Float or we could try one of the fancier options like a balloon!", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "bfireworksweek2", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Firework Festivities (2 of 5)", "dependencies": "bfireworksweek1", "goal-icon": "goals_icon_fireworksfestival.png", "reward-text": "I'm really proud of our float!\\nGreat work!", "reward-id": "fireworksweek1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_villageprideregina.png", "reward-xp": 400, "startImage": "goals_objective_villageprideregina.png"}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>3", "required-steps": "fireworksweek3obj", "description": "Theodore says we should get a shop running to help all the people celebrate. There are lots of fun supplies the villagers want for the parade. Let's get building!", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "bfireworksweek3", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Firework Festivities (3 of 5)", "dependencies": "bfireworksweek2", "goal-icon": "goals_icon_fireworksfestival.png", "reward-text": "Woo-hoo! Awesome job!\\nWe're definitely #1!", "reward-id": "fireworksweek1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_villageprideregina.png", "reward-xp": 400, "startImage": "goals_objective_villageprideregina.png"}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>3", "required-steps": "fireworksweek4obj", "description": "Oh no! One of the other floats dropped out of the parade! They need a replacement now. Help me build the Dino Float so the parade can go on!", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "bfireworksweek4", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Firework Festivities (4 of 5)", "dependencies": "bfireworksweek3", "goal-icon": "goals_icon_fireworksfestival.png", "reward-text": "We did it! The parade\\nis going to start soon!", "reward-id": "fireworksweek1", "completeImage": "goals_complete_villageprideregina.png", "reward-xp": 400, "startImage": "goals_objective_villageprideregina.png"}, {"prompt-user": false, "predicate": "level()>3", "required-steps": "fireworksweek5objb", "fireworksweek5objc", "description": "The parade is starting! We need those supplies! Let's make all the recipes in our Parade Shop! Hurry!", "show-completion": true, "goal-id": "bfireworksweek5", "priority": 1, "goal-name": "Firework Festivities (5 of 5)", "dependencies": "bfireworksweek4", "goal-icon": "goals_icon_fireworksfestival.png", "reward-text": "Incredible job!\\nThe parade was a huge hit!\\nThanks for all your help!", "reward-id": "fireworksweek5", "completeImage": "goals_complete_villageprideregina.png", "reward-xp": 400, "startImage": "goals_objective_villageprideregina.png"}, 'Code Block #2: '{"description": "Build 2 Barricades", "goal-id": "bfireworksweek1", "actionParameter": "ff_paradebarricade2", "objective-id": "fireworksweek1obja", "action": "showShopItem", "required-count": 2, "total-function": "buildingsWithId(\"ff_paradebarricade1\") + buildingsWithId(\"ff_paradebarricade2\") + buildingsWithId(\"ff_paradebarricade3\")", "icon": "decoration_paradebarricade_orange1_thumbnail.png"}, {"description": "Build 2 Village Flags", "goal-id": "bfireworksweek1", "actionParameter": "ff_villageflag1", "objective-id": "fireworksweek1objb", "action": "showShopItem", "required-count": 2, "total-function": "buildingsWithId(\"ff_villageflag1\") + buildingsWithId(\"ff_villageflag2\") + buildingsWithId(\"ff_villageflag3\") + buildingsWithId(\"ff_villageflag4\") + buildingsWithId(\"ff_villageflag5\")", "icon": "decoration_paradeflagrupert_thumbnail.png"}, {"description": "Build 1 Village Float or a Rupert/Regina Balloon", "goal-id": "bfireworksweek2", "actionParameter": "ff_rupertballoon", "objective-id": "fireworksweek2obj", "action": "showShopItem", "required-count": 1, "total-function": "buildingsWithId(\"ff_magicrockparadefloat\") + buildingsWithId(\"ff_rupertballoon\") + buildingsWithId(\"ff_reginaballoon\")", "icon": "decoration_paradeballoonrupert_thumbnail.png"}, {"description": "Build a Parade Shop", "goal-id": "bfireworksweek3", "actionParameter": "ff_paradeshop", "objective-id": "fireworksweek3obj", "action": "showShopItem", "required-count": 1, "total-function": "buildingsWithId(\"ff_paradeshop\")", "icon": "shop_paradeshop_thumbnail.png"}, {"description": "Build a Dino Float", "goal-id": "bfireworksweek4", "actionParameter": "ff_paradefloat3", "objective-id": "fireworksweek4obj", "action": "showShopItem", "required-count": 1, "total-function": "buildingsWithId(\"ff_paradefloat1\") + buildingsWithId(\"ff_paradefloat2\") + buildingsWithId(\"ff_paradefloat3\")", "icon": "decoration_dinoparadefloat_black3_thumbnail.png"}, {"description": "Complete 1 Foam Hand Recipe", "keys": "foamhand", "goal-id": "bfireworksweek5", "actionParameter": "ff_paradeshop", "objective-id": "fireworksweek5obja", "action": "selectPlaceableId", "message": "collectRecipe", "required-count": 1, "icon": "buildings_recipes_foamhand.png"}, {"description": "Complete 1 Parade Horns Recipe", "keys": "paradehorns", "goal-id": "bfireworksweek5", "actionParameter": "ff_paradeshop", "objective-id": "fireworksweek5objb", "action": "selectPlaceableId", "message": "collectRecipe", "required-count": 1, "icon": "buildings_recipes_paradehorns.png"}, {"description": "Complete 1 Parade Flags Recipe", "keys": "paradeflags", "goal-id": "bfireworksweek5", "actionParameter": "ff_paradeshop", "objective-id": "fireworksweek5objc", "action": "selectPlaceableId", "message": "collectRecipe", "required-count": 1, "icon": "buildings_recipes_paradeflags.png"},